Main Character (Rules of Engagement)
The Main Character '''in '''Rules of Engagement is the main protagonist of the "''Rules of Engagement''"'' series. Although her default name is "''Katie", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance She has brown eyes, tan skin, and brown hair that are customizable with different lengths and hairstyles. Personality She is sweet, caring, romantic, and always follows the rules. She always tries to help all of her siblings with their inheritance task. Relationships Bartender (Dean) The Main Character meets the Bartender in Book 1, Chapter 1 and can flirt with him. He is one of the three Love Interests in the series; he falls in love with the Main Character throughout Book 1. ''The Main Character and the Bartender share a love for traveling and adventure. The Bartender punches the Main Character's ex-fiance after he tries to grab her. He proposes to her in ''Book 2 ''and the Main Character can choose to marry him at the end of ''Book 2. Handsome Businessman (William) A handsome stranger in a suit saves her from Shane, a bad date at a singles-cocktail mixer. They go on a date in Venice in the next chapter and if you spend diamonds to extend the date, you will be able to kiss him. He sends your main character flowers and you are even able to video chat with him. Finally, he also invites your character on a date in Paris. He proposes to the Main Character in Book 2 and she can choose to marry him at the end of Book 2. European Guy (Leo) She meets the European guy in Athens and even go on a date together. He chooses to go on the cruise with her because he says he couldn't resist her. They can kiss multiple times if the player chooses it. They both share a love of adventure and they often break the rules. The Main Character later finds out that he is the crown prince of Cordonia, a small country near Greece. The European Guy later abdicates the throne because of the Main Character. He is the first to propose to the Main Character in Book 2 and she can choose to marry him at the end of Book 2. Ex-Fiance (Trent) The fiance is her old fiance until she caught him cheating on her with Sabrina. After hearing about the money, he tries to get back with her so they can split the money. He tricks the Main Character into signing a marriage contract and she spends most of Book 2 trying to get out of the marriage. He has not appeared in Book 3. Siblings The Brother (Alex), Party-Girl Sister (Jess) and Bookish Sister (Nicole) are her siblings. They help each other with their challenges, and care about each other. Cousin The Cousin has always been jealous of her and her siblings, because she thinks that Nana loved them more than her. After Nana's death, she now tries to get the whole inheritance for herself by sabotaging her cousins' tasks. Throughout the book, the Main Character can be nice to her or be mean to her. Character Personalization Hair RoE Hair.jpg|Hair styles in Book 1 RoE Book 2 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 2 RoE Book 3 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 3 RoE Newlyweds Hair.png|Hair styles in Newlyweds Outfit Choices in Book 1 RoE Initial.jpg|Regular Clothes RoE Wine and Mixers.jpg|Wine and Mixers outfit RoE Paris Getaway.jpg|Paris getaway outfit RoE Beachwear.jpg|Greek getaway beachwear RoE Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie RoE Captains Ball.jpg|Captain's Ball outfit RoE Sleepwear.png|Sleepwear Outfit Choices in Book 2 RoE Book 2 Initial.png|Regular Clothes RoE 20s Date.png|1920's date with Bartender RoE Napa.png|Napa date with Businessman RoE Cordonia.png|Meeting the King and Queen of Cordonia RoE Hot Air Balloon.png|Hot air balloon ride with the Prince RoE Boat Ride.png|Boat ride with the Bartender RoE Morocco.png|Moroccan adventer with the Businessman RoE Tuscan Gala.png|Tuscan Gala RoE Photoshoot.png|Photoshoot as Engagement gift Outfit Choices in Book 3 RoE Book 3 Initial.png|Regular Clothes RoE Engagement.png|Engagement party RoE Meet the Parents.png|Meeting the parents RoE Iceland.png|Picking wedding decorations in Iceland RoE Barcelona.png|Barcelona RoE Bridal Shower.png|Bridal Shower RoE French Riviera.png|French Riviera RoE Bachelorette.png|Bachelorette party RoE Spa.png|Spa robe RoE Wedding gown.png|Wedding gown RoE Wedding veil.png|Wedding veil RoE Vienna.png|Family dinner in Vienna RoE Honeymoon.png|Honeymoon Lingerie RoE Lingerie set.png|Lingerie Outfit Choices in Newlyweds Trivia * She is shown on the cover of "Rules of Engagement, Book 1", "Rules of Engagement, Book 2", "Rules of Engagement, Book 3" and the series spin-off "Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds". * Main Character is the only character in "Rules of Engagement" for whom the player can choose the look. * Of all the customizable Main Characters/Your Characters in Choice''s'', this Main Character is the only one confirmed to not be on the LGBT spectrum by default or by choice, as all her love interests are male. * Her mother is Filipino Chinese and her father is British. * She and Cousin (Violet) used to be very close friends when they were children. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Playable Characters